monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker
Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (メタルギアソリッド ピースウォーカー, Metaru Gia Soriddo Pīsu Wōkā) is a video game produced by Konami and Kojima Productions that was released for the PlayStation Portable in 2010. Peace Walker is the fifth Metal Gear title for the PSP. Relationship with the Monster Hunter Series Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker made a collaboration with Monster Hunter. Collaboration talks between Capcom and Kojima Productions first began in 2008 when Ryouzou Tsujimoto and Hideo Kojima met in a talk event at the 2008 Tokyo Game Show.http://www.andriasang.com/j/blog/2008/09/18/kojima_and_tsujimoto_tgs_talk_event/ The idea was first presented by Kojima to do a tie-up between the Monster Hunter and Metal Gear Solid series. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker x MHP2G / MHFU File:Logo-Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker x MHP2G.png File:Logo-Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker x MHFU.png The first part of the collaboration was announced on April 7, 2010.http://www.4gamer.net/games/092/G009283/20100406043/ In the PSP game, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Trenya appears before Snake and talks of an island full of monsters to hunt. These monsters include the Felyne, Velociprey, Rathalos, and Tigrex from the Monster Hunter series. A monster based on MGS's side, the Gear Rex, can also be hunted. Monster items can be obtained from these missions to unlock Design Specs for a new suit. A musket gun, based off the light bowgun, Demonlock, can also be made after the required conditions are met. In one of the screenshots below, Snake is able to "cook" a Ration on a BBQ Spit similar to what is done with Raw Meat in the Monster Hunter games. Gameplay control system in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker can also be set to be similar to the Monster Hunter series' controls. Gear REX Gear REX is a monster that was created in a partnership between Konami and Capcom as a joint venture for their "Monster Hunter x Metal Gear Solid" series of oddities in their respective series'. These range from a Big Boss skin for your monster hunter in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd to the Rathalos and Tigrex being fought as bosses in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. *Gear REX Article on Metal Gear Wiki Gallery MH-MGS-08.jpg MGSPWcollab3.jpg MH-MGS-10.jpg MGSPWcollabb.jpg MGSPWcollab5.jpg MGSPW-Musket.png MHP3 x Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker In conjunction with monsters appearing in the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker game, the new Monster Hunter Portable 3rd game will also include some Metal Gear Solid game items as a collaboration with Kojima Productions. Some features include: *"MHP3 x MGS PW" has been confirmed by Konami Japan. *It features Armor Sets fashioned after Naked Snake (Male-only) and The Boss (Female-only). Players wearing these Armor Sets and attempts to grill a steak, the well known "じょうずにやきました！" (Jouzu Ni Yakimashita!, Skillfully grilled!; English Version: "Mmm, so tasty!") catchphrase will be shouted out in Naked Snake's or The Boss' japanese voice counterparts. *The hunters' Felyne Comrades will also have MGSPW-based equipment - Bandana, Sneaking Suit, and a Knife. If a hunter ducks, their Felyne Comrade will hide under a cardbox, just like players are able to in Metal Gear Solid games. *There will be special Download Quests. By clearing the special Quest, players will be able to get rewards to create Metal Gear Solid related equipment. **The first Quest requires the hunter to hunt 1 Jade Barroth and 1 Glacial Agnaktor while only using Light Bowguns or Heavy Bowguns for the Felyne Comrade's MGS Equipment as a reward. **The second Quest required the hunter to hunt 1 giant Nibelsnarf for the Hunters' MGS Armor as a reward. *For the Peace Walker end, four t-shirts are supplied via DLC that are based on the Monster Hunter Franchise. Gallery File:MHP3-MGSPW Felyne Comrade Armor Render 001 2.jpg File:MHP3-MGSPW Felyne Comrade Armor Render 002 2.jpg File:MHP3-Snake Armor Render 2.jpg File:MHP3-The Boss Armor Render 2.jpg External Links *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/mhp3rd_x_mgs_pw.html *http://www.konami.jp/mgs_pw/en/collabo/mh.html *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Article on Wikipedia *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Article on Metal Gear Wiki *http://www.konami.jp/mgs_pw/jp/index.html Category:Collaborations Category:Monster Hunter in Other Media